gotfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wróg mojego wroga
Wróg mojego wroga''' '''- pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu z serii Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Postacie * Samuel Feltonn * Mark Elder * Grindor Taurin * Katherine Greenwood * Willam Stark * Mychel Snow * Trenn Greenwood * Glorian Taurin * Jorah Dayne * Rickon Karstark * Kaimon Zabójca Lwa * Daron Taurin * Farina II Brown * Tumblett Tradesman Fabuła Port Feltonnów I Samuel Feltonn wraz z resztką wojowników, którzy uciekli z Pakkor jechał na koniu po wzgórzu prowadzącym do portu. Za nimi pędzili zwiadowcy Taurinów na swoich rączych kozłach bojowych. Strzelali oni z stalowych łuków w swoich przeciwników, którzy padali jeden za drugim. W końcu pierwszy na drogę prowadzącą do portu wjechał pierworodny syn Kentara Feltonna wciąż ostrzeliwany. Niewielu jego żołnierzy przetrwało i może, tylko pięciu za nim jechało, gdy się obejrzał. Pozostali wojownicy Feltonnów czekali na statkach, które już były gotowe do odpłynięcia. Samuel Feltonn dojechawszy do najbliższego szybko zsiadł, a jego koń został postrzelony przez strażnika. Wsiadł na statek i nie patrząc na to, czy reszta jego ludzi dojechała wydał rozkaz odpłynięcia. Mark Elder, który stał obok osoby sterującej statek, po czym zszedł na dół do Samuela i powiedział: - Czyli jednak miałeś rację. Utraciliśmy Pakkor. - Wszystko to było do przewidzenia - odpowiedział tamten. - Mamy jakiś plan? - Niestety będziemy musieli żyć bez niego - oznajmił nowy lord, po czym odszedł od bękarta. Pakkor XI Grindor Taurin nadzorował wymarsz ocalałych mieszkańców Pakkor. Po chwili jedna osoba zboczyła z kursu i podeszła do młodszego syna Darona Taurina. Była to Katherine Greenwood. - Nie utrudniaj ruchu i ruszaj w drogę - odezwał się przyboczny Grindora stojący obok. - Ja nie jestem stąd - odezwała się córka Maltin'a Greenwood'a. - Więc co tu robisz? - Zostałam pojmana. Jestem z Małego Ognia - wyspy na zachód stąd. - Wiele osób już tego próbowało... - Daj jej mówić - odezwał się Grindor. - Chciałabym, tylko prosić, abyście pomogli mi w dostaniu się z powrotem do domu. - Nie wiem, czemu, ale z jakiegoś powodu wierzę w tę twoją opowieść. - Może dlatego, że jest prawdziwa? - Zabiorę ciebie do mojego ojca, po czym on zadecyduje, czy mówisz prawdę. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym poszła za synem lorda do pałacu. Pakkor XII Willam Stark podszedł do Mychel'a Snow'a, który świętował zwycięstwo wraz z innymi żołnierzami po czym powiedział: - Dziękuję, że wyciągnąłeś mnie z tego bagna, w którym byłem. - Nie ma za co - odpowiedział bękart. - Dzięki tej bitwie i wyprawie zrozumiałem swoje błędy. Żyłem w ograniczonym przez siebie świecie. Zrozumiałem też, że ty również jesteś moim synem. Przepraszam za to, że za takiego ciebie nie uważałem. - Wybaczam. - Mam nadzieję, że jak wrócimy do Winterfell wszystko wróci do normy. - Ja nie wracam. Pojadę na Mur, przywdzieję czerń. Tam może znajdę swoje miejsce. - Dobrze. Życzę ci, więc wszystkiego dobrego. Obyś tam poczuł się lepiej niż tu. Forteca Małego Ognia XXIV Trenn Greenwood właśnie wyszedł ze swojej komnaty, gdy już po zrobieniu kilku kroków podbiegł do niego jeden z żołnierzy i powiedział: - Drogi władco, mam bardzo dobre wiadomości. - Jakie? - zapytał władca wyspy. - Zjednoczone siły Taurinów i Starków zdobyły Pakkor - siedzibą Feltonnów. - Powiedziałeś Taurinów? - zapytał jakby coś nagle zaświeciło w mózgu Trenna Greenwooda. - Tak... - żołnierz nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ już po chwili nowy władca poszedł w stronę lochów. Lochy w Fortecy Małego Ognia III Trenn zszedł po schodach w dół, po czym poszedł do celi, w której znajdowali się przybysze z Westeros jeszcze wcześniej powitani przez jego ojca. Popatrzył na nich. Nie wyglądali już tak, jak wcześniej. Byli brudni, ale nie wyglądali na wychudzonych. Wyższy z nich wciąż wyglądał dostojnie mimo pobytu w lochach. Jeden z więźniów odwrócił się w stronę władcy, po czym plunął w jego stronę. - Zasłużyłem na coś takiego. - Z chęcią bym teraz uciął twój parszywy łeb, po czym wbił na pal. - odpowiedział z gniewem Glorian Taurin. - Nie wiedzieliśmy o was nic. Przybyliście znikąd. Teraz już jednak wszystko się wyjaśniło. - Do rzeczy. Nie przyszedłeś tu chyba bez powodu. Czego chcesz?- zapytał Jorah Dayne. - Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że uwięziliśmy syna naszych przyjaciół. - Nie sądzę, aby mój ojciec był twoim przyjacielem - odrzekł Glorian. - Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. - Wyślemy wiadomość do twojego ojca, po czym wyślemy was do domu. Więźniowie nie odezwali się. Odprowadzili wzrokiem nowego władcę, po czym popatrzeli na siebie z nadzieją, że może to wszystko się w końcu skończy. Palec Flinta I Rickon Karstark wszedł do miejsca obozu, gdzie znajdował się Kaimon Zabójca Lwa wraz z kilkoma swoimi wojownikami. Karstark uśmiechał się, zresztą podobnie jak reszta. Godzinę temu dowiedzieli się o zwycięstwie Taurinów i Starków w Pakkor. - Udało nam się zdobyć wielką przewagę nad przeciwnikiem - oznajmił Rickon. - Też tak sądzę - odpowiedział Kaimon również szczęśliwy. - Teraz my możemy odegrać naszą rolę - zdobędziemy Palec Flinta. - Jednak jest rzecz, o której powinieneś wiedzieć.-rzekł tajemniczo Kaimon. - O co chodzi? - Twój starszy brat David nie przetrwał bitwy. Według tego prawa zostałeś lordem Karhold. Rickon Karstark usiadł na krześle zdruzgotany tą wiadomością. Pakkor XIII Grindor Taurin wszedł z Katherine Greenwood do pałacu, w którym Daron Taurin rozmawiał z głową rodu Ester. Po chwili się odwrócił i zapytał: - Co takiego się stało? - Ta dziewczyna podaje się za córkę władcy wyspy położonej na zachód stąd - odpowiedział młodszy syn lorda Silianu. - I tak po prostu jej uwierzyłeś? - Mam coś, co to potwierdzi. W lochach naszej wyspy znajduje się Glorian Taurin. Jak myślę jest to jakiś z pana krewnych? - To mój syn! Co on tam robi na Valarów?! - krzyknął zaskoczony lord. - Mój ojciec nie wiedział, kto to jest, a on nie chciał nic wyjawić po za tym, że nazywa się Glorian Taurin, więc po prostu ich zamknął. - Ich? - zapytał Grindor. - Pewnie znajduje się tam jeszcze przyjaciel mego syna, Jorah Dayne. - Wierzę w twoją historię. Być może mój syn właśnie tam się znajduje. - To by wyjaśniało, czemu nie dotarł do Lannisportu. - Wyślemy wiadomość do twojego ojca, po czym wyślemy cię do domu, ale najpierw wyruszymy do Silianu - zakończył całą rozmowę tymi słowami Daron Taurin. Ruiny Dolledramu IV Samuel Feltonn wraz z Mark'iem Elderem podszedł do stołu, na którym leżała mapa wyspy, przy którym znajdowała się Farina II Brown ze swoimi generałami i dziećmi i Tumblett Tradesman. - Czas rozpocząć podbój wyspy - powiedział lord, po czym usiadł na swoim miejscu przy stole. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Generał.uriel.pl Kategoria:Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia